


Lost In Thought

by EtherealEssence



Series: QuickShots [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Love, Mockingjay, PTSD, Peeta - Freeform, Quell, Young Love, confused, ill, katniss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the quell but before Peeta's rescue in mockingjay. Katniss' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Peeta.

Peeta.

Peeta.

Peeta.

Thats all that I could think about.

_Peeta._

His smile, his voice his faith his love - **_for me_**.

I needed to get him back. I need to save _him_ this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
